What a nice reunion!
by Purplecherry5
Summary: Sasuke left 6 years ago. Sakura was given a long mission to hep take her mind off him. But now Sasuke's back, and a year later so is she. What kinda surprise did she bring with her? Discontinued!


AN: This has been in my fan fiction folder for a while,… time to type it out! Hope you like it! Sorry if it's kinda short...

Not enought people said that they liked it or anyhting...so I'm just going to leave it be and let yall' ponder on it for yourselfs. And anyways: I need to finsh my other stories I have already started.

Prologue

Naruto sat there watching Hinata as she watered her favorite part of the garden: the forget-me-nots. Naruto liked these too cuz' they made him think about his two ex-team members. But thoughts sometimes haunted him: replaying over and over again.

How Sasuke left.

How heart broken Sakura was.

How Naruto had promised to bring teme back.

How he had failed.

How Tsunde had pitted the poor girl, and gave her a long medic mission.

Naruto missed Sakura. So far it had been 6 years after Sasuke left. Four years after Sakura had. Naruto had to remind himself; after all, it is to help her become a better medic ninja.

'Hope she's ok, and her dreams don't haunt her as they used to.'

OoOoOoOoOoO

A year later, Sasuke comes back. He gets HUGE punishments, but is thankful he's back home. Naruto forgave him. But now,….SAKURA!! It's a year after Sasuke came back.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Sakura looked forward. She couldn't believe she was almost there, almost home, but the large gates in front of her where very convincing that she WAS back. She took a deep breath and continued to walk forward.

"Who's there?!?" a guard yelled/asked seeing someone at the gates.

Sakura broke out of her daze, and looked up, seeing a man with a gleaming headband looking down.

"MEDICAL NINJA SAKURA HARUNO! TS- UMM, I MEAN THE HOKAGAE IS EXPECTING ME!" she yelled back.

"YES, GO ON IN!" he called down, and mentioning someone to open the gates. The mentioned gates creaked open, revealing a busy main street where Saturday shoppers walked from one store to another.

"OMG, LOOK AT THIS DRESS!!" A certain blondie exclaimed.

'Ino-pig?!? My Ino pig!!!'

"INO?" Sakura screamed.

"FORE-HEAD GIRL!!!"

The two said people ran towards each other hugging. I mean come on! They were best friends for life, as cheesy as that sounds,….

"Ino, you already dragged me along the troublesome shopping spree or yours! Now hurry up!" A pineapple head called. (An: I've always wanted to type that,..P)

"Wow Sakura, your hair!" Ino said, completely forgetting Shikamaru.

Sakura had let her hair grow out, and it was wavy, shiny, and reached about mid-back.

Shikamaru finely found them, and walked over the reunion spot. A faint smile showed on his face. For Ino had many times pouted that her fore-head girl was taking too long for liking on the mission. It had all been too troublesome.

"Hey guys, where's Naruto?" the pink-haired girl asked. Shikamaru just rolled his eyes.

"At the ramen shop, where else do you expect the troublesome dobe?"

Sakura just laughed at this. He was right! How could she forget his major-24/7-ramen cravings?

"Let's go surprise him, shall we?" Ino linked her arm with Sakura, and they walked to the oh-so familiar ramen shop.

They were about half a block away, and they heard Naruto before they saw him.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO MORE BEEF RAMEN!?!?!?!?!" a panicking Naruto exclaimed.

The girl just giggled, and walked faster. When they got there, they saw him standing on top of a table very mad.

"Just order some shrimp ramen." Sakura said.

"FINE, YOU KNOW WHAT? I WIL- hey, who said that?" The blondie turned around, and saw a smirking Sakura.

"SKAURA-CHAN!"

"Naruto. I just got back, and you're already making me deaf!" She said giggling.

Naruto leapt off the table and ran over to Sakura, hugging her to death.

"GOSH! What took so long Sakura-chan?!" Naruto said pouting.

"Oh,.. something." She replied with just a small tint of sadness in her voice. No-one but one person noticed it.

"Really, in my opinion, I'd rather have miso ramen." A all-to-familiar mono-tone voice said from a booth in the corner.

Kinda scared, Sakura turned around.

"S-Sasuke?" she stammered. He just smirked.

"Che, still annoying."

Well Sakura just stuck out her tongue out at this.

"I'm not that annoying, and I have proof!" Sakura said, forgetting a certain promise she had promised a certain some-one.

"What do you mean Sakura?" Ino asked.

Sakura just slid off her left hand glove and put her hand up. There gleaming on her ring finger was a diamond ring.

'I'll make up for breaking the promise later.' But she just had to show them she was strong, and that she had moved on.

AN: I hope that got you! I might not do another chapter; just leave this here to make you think. But if a lot of people like it, I'll write more. I know it's a different writing style than my other story: new school, new cherry blossoms to bloom. Really, I was thinking of this after Florida's sate wide test, the FCAT. It's very boring. Well, review plz! You can sign it or not. Purplecherry5Nancy


End file.
